


Cold Hands

by Shiggityshwa



Series: Stargate Drabbles [17]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Gen, Platonic Relationships, Team Bonding, one word prompt, single word prompt, stargatedrabbles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-20 16:34:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18528889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shiggityshwa/pseuds/Shiggityshwa
Summary: Mitchell and Vala get caught in a snowstorm.





	Cold Hands

**Author's Note:**

> Prompted by the word 'snow' at StargateDrabbles

“Will you relax for a minute?” His voice is that strained mumble, barely getting the words out of the side of his mouth as he fiddles with his radio.

“I apologize if I seem a bit on edge—” she paces the back of the cave, away from the mouth where snow squalls whistle. “—but I undoubtedly remember asking—”

“Vala,” grumbles in a warning tone.

“—that you please not stray from the trail. That the weather on these planets is unpredictable—”

“Vala!” Skips the second warning and tosses down the radio, pivoting on his heel, glaring at her. Starling her into silence, only her boots scraping off the ground.

After a few minutes the temperature is much too cold, and the sound of her fingers rustling up into her sleeves draws his attention away.

“Here.” Tugs off his own gloves, and reaches back offering them to her, and she doesn’t quite understand the gesture until he flicks them in his hands again.

Hesitantly, she accepts them, tugging them onto her numb fingers and finding them so comically large,  that she laughs. Expects him to get irked by her interruptions, but instead she hears the stifle of his own chuckle.

“Come here.” Beckons her with a gloveless hand. “Come help me fix the radio.”


End file.
